Play At Your Own Risk!
Demonic Toys: Play At Your Own Risk! is a limited comic book series based on the 1992 horror film of the same name and published by Eternity Comics. A teaser poster for Demonic Toys was made with Grizzly Teddy and Jack Attack on it. The Jack Attack and Grizzly Teddy on the poster resembles the ones that appear in the comics The comics take place 8 years after the original The Demonic Toys have drastically changed in appearance; the toy that has changed the most is Jack Attack who now has arms. The Toy Soldier is also aligned with the demonic toys Plot * Play At Your Own Risk #1: Eight years since police officer Judith Grey survived the toy massacre at the Toyland Warehouse. Now, the Demon child known as "The Kid" attempts another birth through a human baby. * Play At Your Own Risk #2: Toyland's name is changed to "Arcadia Toy Company" run by Jack Norton and assistant Mr. Horse. The factory is torn down and replaced with a super high-tech skyscraper. But evil still exists beneath them. Mr. Horse hires some thugs while Jack unveils the new skyscraper. * Play At Your Own Risk #3: Jack's jogging through the park when he comes across Baby Oopsie Daisy who kills him, and his body is taken over by their master, the Kid. He tries to dictate a policy for the largest toy producing company in the world. But Judith Grey's son, named Matthew, now 8 years old, feels that Jack may be possessed. * Play At Your Own Risk #4: Dapne, an employee of Arcadia Toys runs into Jack and he sees that she is pregnant. He decides to keep her for it. Characters Jack Attack Jack Attack, the most popular out of the toys, along with Baby Oopsie Daisy and Grizzly Teddy, help their master, The Kid, in a plot to be born using an unborn baby's soul. He revives The Kid by biting a construction worker in the neck. The worker, and Jack, fall into a hole and the construction worker's blood fills a pentagram, reviving The Kid and the rest of the toys. This Jack Attack had arms. Baby Oopsie Daisy Baby Oopsie Daisy and the rest of the toys try to help their master, The Kid, with a plot to be born using an unborn baby's soul. Baby Oopsie Daisy is the only toy that maintains the same appearance, or an appearance that is similar to the original. Grizzly Teddy Grizzly Teddy and the rest of the toys try to help their master, The Kid, with a plot to be born using an unborn baby's soul. Grizzly Teddy now resembles a regular teddy bear. Mr. Static Mr. Static and the rest of the toys try to help their master, The Kid, with a plot to be born using an unborn baby's soul. Mr. Static is also larger and has only one blaster and has a claw for the other hand. Jack Norton/"The Kid" Jack Norton is the man responsible for tearing down Toyland Toys. He soon gets possessed by The Kid. As Norton; The Kid plans to be born using an unborn baby's soul. Featured toys * Baby Oopsie Daisy * Jack Attack * Grizzly Teddy * Mr. Static * Toy Soldier References * Demonic Toys: Play At Your Own Risk #2 is seen in Full Moon movie Shrunken Heads on the shelves of Mr. Sumatra's comic book shop * also in Shrunken Heads at the part where Booger and Podowski confront Mr. Sumatra about collecting money, Podowski picks up Demonic Toys: Play At Your Own Risk #4 comic book and looks through it (you gotta play it in slow-motion to get a good look at it) Category:Browse